New Player FAQ
This article contains commonly asked questions. What is AFK mode? And why is it really helpful? AFK mode can generate on average 500-2k gold every day. Afk mode lets you close your browser without logging off. This way, you can sell stuff in auctions and receive bliss gold while you are doing other things like school and work. Always stay in afk mode unless you have valuable stuff that can be stolen by pks. But if you afk in towns, you are safe from PK anyways. Type /afk What is a group? Why is it helpful? fighting in a group is generally faster than fighting alone however fighting in a group means less exp for you. What is LFSG or looking for solo group? In nodiaits, you get MORE experience when you are grouped and fighting in different squares. This is based on your group acumen skill. Let me demonstrate: You are not grouped with anyone You kill a runt fox for 100 exp You now have level 10 group acumen You group with someone far far away You kill a runt fox for 105 exp What is this EPIC beast or LEGENDARY beast that is killing every player in nod!! These are events where a unique monster runs around on a rampage killing players. It takes many teams of warriors, casters, and archers to bring one of them down. As the glitchless team has control of the beast so its like taking down glitchless themself however the rewards are great. Being killed by either beast gives a 20% gold bonus for 45 minutes for every death up to a 100% bonus. Killing either beast gives a 5% health bonus to epic players (not yet implemented). Additionally the beasts drop a single prize for one player on the killing team. The legendary beast drops a legendary weapon or pet while the epic beast drops a time card. What is a TC? Tc(time card) are used to give yourself face time, or 7 hours of rrt (rollover rested time). Tc can be bought for $5 or in game gold depending on the market. So People can reach the top of nodiatis without ever paying a single cent. Why can I not sell/trade items or use the auction? You must have standard time to trade. Buy TC for $5 or use in game gold to by a TC and get standard time. What is N? N is a character who is free, or has no face. This character can do most things except trading and having a few extra gem/rune slots. Buy a TC for $5 to get a face. What is Face? Face is having standard time or premium time and all the associated benefits. When you say something in civil chat or uncivil chat, your face will appear rather than a N. What is RT (rested time)? It is a resource used for farming and doing other things at full experience. You receive 1 hour every day if you are free, you receive 2 hours every day if you are standard, you receive 3 hours every day if you are preminium. Certain skills also increase the amount you receive per day such as extended study. For full description, hover your mouse over the yellow or blue bar on the bottom of your game window. What is RRT( roll over rested time) Rollover rested time is time you saved from previous days that will go into your rrt bar, the blue bar. This can be increased by the skill called Rollover Cap. Further benefits to your RRT can be obtained later from the skills Afterthought and Time Hoarding. When I can wear 2 weapons? At level 20, you unlock almost 20 more skills. One of them is called dual wield. Having level 20 in dual wield allows you to wear 2 weapons. What is shared bliss? Or this random gold from the sky. Whenever someone spends real money buying something in nodiatis, everybody will get some shared bliss gold. What is DND mode? You cannot talk or recieve messages (dnd=do not disturb). Type /dnd -Written by Terrorbladestorm on 9/7/2012 Category:Basics